Their Girl
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: Lily is their girl Sirius and James'. But a talk with Remus has her deciding. She must now choose between the two. Lily is his girl who is it?


Title: Their Girl

Author: GoddessHope

Rating: PG-13

Words: 3811

Disclaimer: _JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me. Nada._

_

* * *

_

A soft moan.

A giggle.

A quiet whisper.

Sirius presses himself against her, his arousal quite obvious to the girl he has pinned before him. The broom closet was not for regular shags, and Merlins knows he doesn't intend to shag her, but the girl in front of him squirmed.

" And what do you propose we do? "

Sirius grins happily at the girl, his hot breath burning her cheeks. He stares into her pretty green eyes and pouts, a growl emerging from his lips. She is his girl, his beautiful girl.

" What we always do "

His lips descend onto her full, pink lips- catching a kiss that develops into a deep promise. He moans, tasting vanilla and crème. He licks his lips, kissing her again.

Heavy breathing, panting.

She whimpers, feeling his warm hand trace her back. It tickles and yet never felt more pleasing. She opens her eyes rather unsteadily, her heartbeat erratic and her senses tingling. She doesn't want this to end so soon, not without being fulfilled her pleasure.

" Well, I suggest we continue this after class "

She quickly kisses him and darts beneath him, swooping under his arms that had once pinned her to the wall. She flashes a quirky, gently smile at him before dashing out of the broom closet- smoothing the wrinkles in her blouse and patting down her tangled hair.

Sirius groans, hitting the stone wall.

They always ended their liaisons like this, always unfilled desire.

It was mad really; a bloke couldn't get nothing when his girl was incessantly stopping them from actually going anywhere. A chuckle escapes from his lips as his mind repeats his thoughts over and over.

His girl, his girl.

* * *

James looks for his girl.

His dark brown eyes quickly scan the Great Hall, students pouring in from every direction. He grins cheekily and winks at a few girls, he can't resist the flirtatious calls that his fellow female students place upon him.

But she was his girl.

His only girl.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, James smiles at his friends and begins to help himself to his dinner. He nods to a few jokes Padfoot tells him, his mind occupied by silly thoughts of his girl.

He feels Moony's gaze directed at him; he glances at Remus and only gets a worried stare and a shaking head. James raises a brow and shrugs, returning to his food. Though, the hairs on the nape of his neck begin to rise.

" Potter, will you kindly remove your hand from my own? "

He looks at her slowly, a smile spreads from the corners of his mouth. A quirky grin almost twitches on his face, a bellowing chuckle escaping his lips. His hand remains where it is, even more so firmly holding onto her petite hand.

" Hallo Evans, have a wonderful day? You know, perhaps we could replace that frown with a smile if you'd go out with me sometime "

" No "

Her flat response isn't surprising, James just feels even more tempted to bend her will.

" No, _you hadn't a wonderful day_? "

" _No_, no as in I do not go out with you "

James sighs, removing his hand and pouting very cutely- the Gryffindor girls watching them swooned. Lily, unaffected by all of this, scowls at him and returns to her conversation with Emmeline Vance.

" Tough luck Prongs, " Sirius tells him, a laugh emitting from his throat.

Remus smiles kindly at James, passing Padfoot a small, dirty look before continuing to et his meal. Oddly enough, James felt comforted by this and grins at his friends- a wistful glance directed towards Lily.

" Next time then, " he mutters, pressing the 'Lily' situation (as he calls it) towards the back of his mind, moving onward to more pressing matters such as jinxing poor Snivellus' food.

* * *

" You can't keep doing this y'know," Remus says, slightly affronted.

She pretends to ignore his remark, instead busying herself with finishing her potions essay. Gnawing on the tip of her quill, she continues to scratch her neat, cursive writing onto the waxy parchment, disregarding the comical faces Remus makes.

" It's not right, " he states, " Not right at all "

She makes a noise- something akin to a grunt or a snort. Turning around, she faces the werewolf boy in the common room, quite aware that they were alone and that the silence promises them no unwanted visitors.

" How is it not right? " she asks, a mask of confusion flickering across her face, " I never fancied James- ever. "

Remus shakes his head, crossing his arms and laying his feet out before him. He stares into the blazing, scarlet fire across from him- enduring her gaze at him. After what seems like ages, he answers carefully.

" Then why are you keeping this a secret? Are you trying not to hurt James, because you care for him? " he asks quietly, his eyes refusing to look at her.

She remains silent, a flush spreads throughout her face- her cheeks immensely redden. Stiffening, she opens her mouth to speak, but she is interrupted by her friend.

" Or to spite him? "

A hurtful look crossed her face, a glare sent to Remus. She loosens up, turning around properly and laying her quill to rest. She places her hands in her lap, her head held high and her gaze disturbing Remus.

" No "

Remus's dark eyes hold glimmers of disbelief and doubt. He shakes his head, the sandy blonde wisps crossing his eyes. Remus pushes them back to stare at his friend, wondering why she would play a game like so.

" Then what is it? "

She remains silent, biting her lower lip.

Again another silence dominates the room, seeping into their very souls. She hadn't the heart to tell the true reasons why, the real reason why she kept denying herself to James. She tells herself over and over again that he is just a player, just an immature boy. But then, what makes Sirius so different?

" You know you have to choose one of them, " Remus gently says, "Good evening, Lily"

Remus closes his book and lays it softly on the hard table, giving Lily a look before quietly ascending the stairs that led to the boys dormitory. He sighs, shaking his head and continuing his path.

Lily thinks hardly on this, frustrated and confused.

She chose Sirius because he didn't treat her that way, he didn't act like a player. But rumors and stories were based off the truth, she bitterly thought. And she had heard of his famous rendezvous with other girls.

Distinguishing the lit candle to her right, Lily makes up her mind and heads up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

* * *

" Hello Miss Evans, " sneers Severus Snape, accompanied by Augustus Rookwood. They lift their noses, as if appalled by her.

" Snape," Lily greets, kindly but stiffly. She presses her books closer to her chest, comforting herself.

The corridors were dimly lit and her advanced potions class had just let out. No other Gryffindor was in her class, the few Ravenclaws leaving immediately in a group. No one wanted to walk through the dubbed Slytherin corridors alone…but to Lily's misfortune and luck, she has no one else to walk with.

Turning slightly, she makes move to get out of their way.

Rookwood takes special care in grabbing her forearm, causing her to drop her books to the floor. He grips his hold on her tightly, causing Lily to wince in pain.

" Stupid mudblood, " Snape comments dirtily, shaking his head. " You dropped your books, they are not fit to be in the hands of dirty blood "

Lily doesn't speak, not opening her mouth for fear of crying out in pain. Rookwood slowly begins to squeeze her forearm, shooting ripples of pain up and down her shoulder.

She glares at him, tugging her arm free. Crouching down, she picks up her books and stands up quickly. Rookwood trips her and Lily falls down, her books flying out in front of her.

Turning around, she watches as both Slytherins have their wands out- pointed directly at her. She fumbles for her wand, but Snape brings his wand more closely to her, sneering.

Lily falls back, not moving and glaring at them.

" You c-can't attack the Head Girl, " she says, " Leave me alone and I won't report you to the Headmaster "

Rookwood laughs, touching the edge of her face with his wand.

" That fool cannot do anything if you cannot speak, " he threatens, digging his wand closer into her cheek. Lily frowns, still glaring but moving back slowly- away from them.

" Expelliarmus! "

Lily's eyes widen as she looks up, finding her gaze settling on James Potter. She curses inwardly, he shouldn't have to be the one to save her. Her cheeks flush, Lily stumbles in retrieving her books, standing up rapidly and ducking underneath the arms of Snape and Rookwood. She stands behind Potter and breathes heavily.

Snape curses, Rookwood as well; their wands fly out of their hands and spin towards the far corner of the corridor. They angrily glare at Potter before muttering to themselves, backing away from the Gryffindors.

Pocketing his wand, James gives Lily a soft, weary smile before returning on his way down the corridor, whistling. Lily- shaken and even more so surprised that Potter would leave her there, follows him and shivers.

" Thank you, " she says quietly, so quietly even she barely heard it, " But you're still a ruddy person, Potter "

" Your welcome, it's alright "

His tone was calm and relaxed, not frantic or playful like she expected.

James then proceeds to lead them out of the lower dungeons, exiting into the Great Hall. He sits down at the Gryffindor table and smiles again at Lily before talking to Sirius, who had apparently rushed to the hall for dinner.

Lily finds her heart dropping as she realizes that he hadn't waited for her, looked for her.

She sadly places her books on the table next to her plate; slipping off her book bag, Lily turns and talks to Emmeline, totally ignoring Sirius who pleads for her to talk to him.

Remus was right…

* * *

Charms was currently not pleasant.

Remus, bemused, looks at Lily- _she keeps glancing nervously at James. _He cocks his head to one side and sighs, turning to his textbook. Padfoot did not seem to see what was going on between his best mate and _his_ girl. No, Remus thinks, lifting his head, She was also _James' _girl.

She was _their_ girl.

Remus glimpses at Lily, who sits in-between James and Sirius.

Huh.

Sighing, Remus shakes his head, a soft smile on his lips as he shows Peter the right way to charm a whole textbook into talking. Looking up, he notices the way that Sirius keeps flirting with a girl from Ravenclaw. On the other side, James only talks politely with Lily.

Things were not right.

Remus picks up his quill and begins to copy down notes for Peter to follow. All the while, he thinks long and hard on the whole _James_ x _Lily_ x _Sirius_ ordeal. He knows that hurting one or both of them, was not Lily's original intention. But the mayhem she could cause…

Remus shakes his head, ridding any delusions from afflicting with his writing.

" _Incarceratus_ "

Pointing his wand towards Peter's book that had jaws, Remus chuckles softly and pats him on the back. " Next time, " Remus says, encouraging his friend.

Stealing a look at the trio in front of him, Remus notices how far apart Sirius and Lily were drifting. Padfoot moves to sit at another desk, it seems, from a spat with Lily. He sits next to a charming Ravenclaw he had flirted fairly well with earlier. Lily looks despairingly at him, before bowing her head and muttering her charms to do her lesson.

Remus's heart quickens as James notices this.

A baffled expression occupies Prongs' face as it goes blank with thought. Finally, he returns to his work.

Odd.

Remus's brow furrowed as he correctly remembers that James has not been acting…prankish, immature since a week or so before. And that was around the time Lily had started acting odd as well.

This was going to be a disaster, he thinks, shaking his head and finally answering to Peter's beguiled self.

* * *

Lily continues to read her book, Ancient Runes: Common Mistakes, though plagued as she was by the presence of James Potter.

She was supposed to be alone, studying in the library, writing her essay for Ancient Runes- alone. And as it turns out, Potter has to be the one to walk through the library doors and sit at a table not far from Lily's.

She eyes him warily, thinking that a prank or a scheme of Potter's was underway. She is wrong; Potter quietly finishes his work that he had brought with him. He glances at Lily, gives her a short smile and leaves.

Lily groans in frustration, running her hand through her titan hair.

She sets her book down and scowls darkly as thoughts run through her mind.

Potter was infatuating! He was such an immature, prancing, jerk. The git didn't know any better. He doesn't know how she felt, how she was. He wasn't polite, he wasn't nice or kind. He doesn't study, he skived off classes!

And yet he was proving that he was nothing like that.

Lily bangs her fist on the table, pain sprouting from her sore hand. This earns a wince and a howl from Lily. She glares at the table, as if it was its fault. This earns her the surprised look of Madam Pince who shoo-es her out of the library with a scold and reprimand.

Lily picks up her books quickly and mutters incoherent, dangerous things about Potter.

" Damn him "

* * *

James tosses his books on his bed, picking up his broom that lay lifelessly on it. He runs his hands along the intricate carvings of his name on the handle, smiling as the golden _James Potter _shimmers underneath his eyes.

Yawning slightly, he steps out of the boys dormitory, descending the stairs and entering the common room. He grins at Peter who appears to be doing Charms homework; Sirius was no where in sight. James' eyes fall upon Lily, who seems to be talking in hushed whispers with Remus.

A pang of jealousy bubbles up in him, the anger soon fading away.

Lily once had told him that she would never go out with him unless he was mature. And that is what he was currently doing; he was being mature, he was being a gentleman.

He would give up everything, even his marauder crown for her.

" Practice " he barks, watching with mild interest as his fellow Quidditch members smile and run up to him. " Onto the pitch, c'mon "

James takes one fleeting look at Lily before heading out for the pitch.

* * *

Sirius felt awkward, to say the least.

He kept getting the feeling that Lily was looking at James. And every now and then, she was. He was furious at first, but then cooled off, thinking that she was mad at him or something.

But lately, Sirius thinks that she was more over infatuated with Prongs.

She glances at him all the time, he thinks, _and she barely speaks to me anymore._

, he thinks, 

This disturbs him.

Sirius was trying his best to stay with Lily, to keep her as _his_ girl. Hell, he loves her. He always loved her. Ever since James had been asking her out, Sirius began to notice her. Really notice her.

Lily's perfect; beautiful and kind, smart and funny.

Sirius didn't want James to have her, he doesn't want her to be James' girl.

But it seems as though she slowly was being James' girl.

An echoing pain visits Sirius' heart; he sadly looks at Lily who distances herself from him, speaking with Remus. They were drifting apart, he could feel that.

Sirius sighs, looking at Lily and Remus once more before returning to his place in the shadows.

* * *

Lily patrols the fourth corridors on the first floor.

Potter was with her.

Together, as the Heads, they patrol the first floor in silence.

She thinks about everything in the last past seven years: their many disputes and arguments, his childish way of asking her to be his girl, Sirius and her…Lily shakes her head, ridding herself of those memories that she so desperately wanted to be alive again.

" Tired? "

Potter smiles at her kindly, still walking and glancing around for any troublemakers.

She was surprised and shocked that he was taking this so seriously, so maturely. It was strangely odd enough and yet a nice change. Lily felt guilty because of it.

" Nah, just thinking "

Truthful enough.

Potter laughs, his voice deep and rich. Lily finds herself blushing, a nervous laugh of her own sounding. She looks away from him, merely glancing down the halls as she spots a boy out of bed.

" Look, someone's out of bed "

Lily quickens her pace and turns the corner. She steps back, looking for the boy she had caught out of bed._ There seems to be no one out_, she thinks, _Who did I see than? _Shrugging, Lily turns and sees James' slipping, crashing into her.

For a long moment, she forgets that this is Potter, that it is the King of Marauders.

She forgets that she didn't choose him.

All she could remember, do, was feel.

She presses her lips strongly against his and loves it. He's a fairly good kisser, this being a best snog she has ever had. Better than Sirius'.

Sirius.

Lily breaks away, stumbling back as she remembers Sirius, her Sirius. She was his Sirius's girl, not James'. She can't kiss James, she can only kiss Sirius.

James shouldn't be giving her wonderful feelings.

Sirius should.

But as she gazes into James' eyes, she knows that it _is_ James.

* * *

The moon glows happily, its orb of light descending on the dancing figures in the courtyard. They were oblivious to all the stars twinkling above them, the moon flashing its light for their pleasure; they don't know of the lovely night orchestrated by the Fates.

He holds her close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He whispers things in her ear; sweet nothings and poems of his love for her. She remains silent, crystal tears falling from her emerald green eyes. She has her limp arms around his neck, her head pressed lightly against his chest.

She didn't want to do this; not yet.

But it hurt her so to go on that way, to deceive him.

" Stop. "

She stands still, a sign for them to stop.

His hands drop from where they were, he takes a step back.

" That's it then. "

She nods, unable to clear the tears that blurred her eyes. She found herself unable to speak, unable to get rid of what was in her throat. She felt so…wrong, so guilty. She didn't mean to lead him on like so; she inhales sharply.

Sharp.

His musky cologne attacks her senses, her nose eagerly taking in the last of his scent.

She's trembling, her lower lip quivering.

Taking in the way he looked, the last time she would look at him that way, Lily finds herself memorizing his every aspect. Dark, soft brown -almost black- hair; tall, built, lean; pale, ghostly skin; a small loose grin; dark, deep, haunting hazel brown eyes.

She stumbles back, almost tripping over herself.

Let him go, her mind whispers, _let him go._

, her mind whispers, 

She turns around, fleeing the courtyard.

He stares after her, his hand still placed in mid-air, waiting for her to come back.

She doesn't.

* * *

He watches her laugh, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

A soft smile turns at the corner of his lips.

She was happy.

Sirius briefly wonders about her appearance, how she keeps her hair bound up and sinfully red. He notices the way her smile brightens as she laughs, her dimples awfully cute. He looks at her eyes- those haunting, brilliant emerald eyes.

And he wishes he was the one to put that smile on her face.

A dark look flickers across his features, his dark eyes shifting to observe the person beside her. He observes the couple with a sour expression, watching them kiss and hug and be merry.

James and Lily.

Sirius wonders why James always gets the girl, every time.

And then he wonders why he wasn't the one making her laugh, making her smile.

He ponders on why they couldn't have been, why they couldn't have stayed together.

And then it hits him like a curse- a sad, torturing curse;

She loves him.

Always has.

A pain strikes Sirius' chest; a sort of crushing feeling, it was as if his heart was twisted and torn out. He simply bears the pain, a glazed look featuring across his eyes. He stumbles back, noting the way she looks at James adoringly.

And to think that she had once hated him, now loves him.

A bitter laugh escapes from his dry lips, the cracking skin bleeding. He licks them, enjoying the sense of comfort his blood had drawn up.

Staring at them a bit longer, Sirius turns around- someone was watching with him.

" I guess that's it than. "

He glances uneasily at Moony for a spare moment before resuming his watch over his girl. No…No longer his girl-- James' girl. They are perfectly meant for each other, the way their eyes always hold some sort of deep love only for them. It was a wish that Sirius selfishly wanted, but could not want it to happen.

"If you really love someone, sometimes it's better to let them go."

Remus nods at Sirius' words, taking a neutral glance at Lily and James before patting Padfoot on the back. His hand digging into the numb body, Moony guides Sirius away from the private scene.

* * *

Note(s):

This was written in response to Baby Angel's challenge at HPFFdotcom. Please note that it may seem weird- the writing style, I mean. This is my first attempt at a Lily/Sirius, Lily/James, let alone a Marauder fic. . Lily may seem a little OOC, but then again, -shrug-. Please be kind and drop a review!


End file.
